My happy ending
by Royed Mustric XD
Summary: A/n Do not own. A girl, a born werewolf looses her human family to a bunch of werewolf hunters in England. The humans call it a terrorist attack, making it broadcast all over the world. In America, Derek Hale and his Mate Stiles Stilinski see this, and Derek recognises her so they go to England to make her pack and take her back to America with them. M for safety
1. The Calm before the Storm

My Happy Ending

It was snowing. I loved the snow, it reminded me of creating snowmen with my little brother, snow angels with my little sister and just my family in general. So that was why as my friend Beth's dad drove us closer to my house, my face was pressed against the window; the snow around my house was beautiful. No one had touched it yet, to cold to go outside. On the road up ahead, there was a blockage making it impossible for us to go any further.  
"Steven just drop me here, my house is really close, i can walk from here" I said, grinning. "Okay then, i'll see you later then" Beth said as i got out the car. "Yeah, see you tomorrow at school" i replied and i was off. I ran with my bag on my back, heading for my house. The snow was inches thick, almost came to the top of my cadet boots i always wore. I grinned wider and sighed happily. I was coming threw the opening to my street when i saw two fire engines, two ambulances and a bunch of cop cars. I started to get worried because i saw the black smoke of a fire. I ran a little faster and then my heart dropped lower than hell itself. I dropped all my stuff and headed to my burning house. I screamed and tried to get in but someone stopped me. I could feel the heat on my face, like a calm fire in the fireplace. I struggeled and screamed, fat tears streaming down my red face.  
"NO, LET ME GO! THATS MY FAMILY! PLEASE!"i kicked and screamed, then i noticed my dad's car and suddenly my wolf wanted out. It was dark, the only light coming from my house. People had surrounded it with shocked faces, some holding on to each other. Only one was thing going through my head. My entire family is burning to death. As i kicked and screamed and cried and all the while keeping my wolf down, the paramedic shushed me, hugging me close to herself. "Bu-but jack, he was 6, he was so excited for Christmas, Chloe, Jason. So carefree, my mum, dad step-dad and bug brother. They didn't deserve this" I cried and hugged the woman closer and buried my head in her neck, finally giving up. I wailed and sobbed. I was slowly guided to an ambulance, and someone wrapped me up in a blanket while i sat and watched my childhood home burn to the ground with a blank expession on my face.

I only came back when someone was trying to talk to me, a worried expression on her face. Everything was muffled, like i had cotton in my ears and i only heard somethings. "She's in shock"  
"Give her a minute" and then it was like i was super aware of everything, "Hey sweetie, can you hear me now?" the paramedic asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Okay, can you tell me your name? how old you are?" She asked kindly.  
"My name is Gabby, or Gabrielle Gibson. And im 14." i replied, my voice scratchy from all my screaming. I looked back at the ashes of my old home. My entire family is gone, i feel empty, hollow; i wonder if this is what Derek felt like when his family was murdered in cold blood when he was 16. "Okay Gabby, my name is Lily, do you have any other family or friends you want to call? you need somewhere to stay until child services put you in foster care" Lily said gently, "I don't want to go in foster care, my friends family can look after me" i said harshly, narrowing my eyes."Okay then hunny, we'll ask. So, anyone you can ask?" she replied sweetly, and i nodded. My shaky hands grabbed for my phone, looking for my Auntie lesly. I called the number. It rang 7 times before it went to voice mail. It did that to all my other family members before i gave up trying to ring them. "None of my family are answering" I said, angry. How could they! havent they heard that their freaking sister just burned to death in her own home! And that's when it actually hit me. I was an orphan now. With no family. The tears started again and i felt dreadful. I hadn't seen my family in a week, having been with the cadets at camp, and i didn't even say i love you to them because i was angry. I sobbed quietly, hugging the blanket closer while Lily hugged me tight. "Its okay sweetie, its fine, everything will be alright. I promise. Now have you got any friends you can call?" I just nod against her chest. I sniffle and pick up phone again, still hugging Lily. The first one to come up is my boyfriend, Logan.I shrug and call him. It rang twice before he picked up "Hey whats up?" he asked happily. I cough a little, and still crying i answer "Hey, um i need to stay somewhere tonight, and i was wandering i could sleep at yours. I know its late but i have no where to go" I said "Yeah sure, i'll ask my mum. Be right back" i waited a minute before he came back. "My mum said yes so come on over" He said. "Um, i need you to come get me" i said back, relieved he said i could. "Uh why? you know where i live" he replied, confused. "Well, the police need to know who im going to be staying with, so they know who else needs to be protected" I say quietly. I don't want to explain. "What? Police? Gabs whats going on?" he said worridly "*cough* my house was burnt down" i said to him. "i'll be right there" was all he said and hung up. I sighed, what is my life anymore?


	2. A new day, a new pack

Chapter 2

I was at school when they came for me. Everyone knew what had happened. Logan was at my side all the time now, we shared our lessons. I went to his IT ones and he came with me to art and so on. He was moved into my tutor so he was there for me. He never left my side, and i love him for that. I live with him now, btu he doesnt know; and even though im a werewolf, i have to take medicine for ADHD, axiety and panic attacks. We were in assembly:

"Right, before we go anywhere i would like Gabby to come up to the stage" My head of year said. My hand was gripped in Logan's, and i let go and slowly stood up. Bitting my lip and went to stand on the stage, in front of everyone. Mrs Hewston hugged me tight and motioned to someone off stage. I felt another werewolf in the vicinity and i tensed up. Then the doors at the back opened and two people walked in, one of them being the werewolf and the other a human. The human and werewolf walked up to the stage and stood in front of me. "Gabby, i would like to introduce you to Stiles Stillinski and Derek Hale" Mrs Hewston announced and my eyes widened. Derek Hale and his mate Stiles Stillinski. These people are famous in the werewolf world. "U-uhm h-hey" I stuttered. Stiles smiled gently and held his hand out. Derek stood silently behind him, smiling ever so slightly. I nervously took Stiles' hand and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I know what you are, and we're here to help, don't worry" Stiles whispered, knowing only i could hear it. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and felt a hand on my back. I looked to see Derek smiling sadly at me.  
"We came here to speak with you Gabby, about us adopting you, but we will need to spend a month with you before we can, and that month starts now" Derek's voice boomed over quietly chatting students, sending them into silence. I could feel the happiness for me radiating off of mrs Hewston and i grinned in happiness for the first time in a month "Thank you, so much" i said, knowing it meant they wanted me in their pack. But what about my mate?" i whispered them after Stiles stopped hugging me but still holding hands. "Don't worry we'll worry about it later" Stiles quickly answered, "Me and Derek will be going around with you today while your in school and then you will come home with, us is that okay?" Stiles asked and i nodded. "Well now that touching scence is over, back to our assembly, you may sit back down Gabby, Derek and Stiles will be with you" Mrs Hewston said and shooed us off the stage. It was then that i noticed Logan staring at me with a proud smile gracing his face. I grinned back and sat down next to him and two chairs were placed next to me so my new parents could sit next to me. I coud feel my wolf's contentment on having a pack again. Purring silently in my chest causing my heart to swell and a happy smile to comstantly be on my face. Gods i was so happy, and with one hand holding tightly on Logan's and the other in Derek's i thought i had never been happier in the past month.

After the assembly in the hall, i dragged Derek and Logan with Stiles trailing behind off to performing arts. I walked into the class and Josef was there, and by gods did i hate him, but my wolf was calm, my alpha was near and i was too happy with life at the minute to care. That was until he spoke.  
"Awh, lookie at baby Gabby, finally got someone who was willing to try and look after you? pah! won't last long though, who would love you?" he sneered, as if Logan, Derek and Stiles weren't there. I heard Derek growl, Stiles and Logan tense and i let go of there hands. "Don't speak about them as if they aren't there. You aren't worth my time but here i am, giving it to you. You should be worshiping the ground beneath my feet. It's not my fault your parents killed my family and were put down because of it" I growled, fists clenching. Logan hugged me from behind and shushed me, "It's fine Gabz, just ignore him. I know his family were responsible but he wasn't, your anger shouldn't be directed at him okay?" He whispered in my ear and i calmed down. Derek put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed comfortly and out of the corner of my eye i saw him holding hands with Stiles. "You will leave her alone, i do not want you anywhere near her" was all he said and we sat down, waiting for my teacher.


	3. Day 1

Chapter 3

I sat there patiently waiting for my teacher to come in and watching as the other students dawdeld in, chatting with each other about what just happened in the hall. Most of them gave me funny looks, some gave me sypathetic and Amber and Asta smiled at me. They sat down next to Logan and i smiled happily as Mr Miller walked in. "Alright, we have a few weeks left before we have our assessment and you guys know what to do, so get on with it. Those going to the hall follow me" he said and we all got ready. I stood up Logan in suit, Derek and Stiles following behind us as we walked back to hall, Mr Miller in front. We got back to the hall and we all split up. I headed straight to the piano behind the curtains and pulled it out on the right side of the stage. I sat down in front of it and took a deep breath. I could feel Derek and Stiles' presence behind me while Logan sat next to me. Smiling slightly i pressed down on the keys and started to play 'How to Save a Life' by the fray. Did i mention i also sing the lyrics while i play? No? Oh well.

I was so absorbed in playing i couldn't feel Stiles' pain or when he started to cry. I only notcied when Derek practically dragged me away from the paino, Stiles on the floor. He threw me to the floor and went back to Stiles, holding him close. Logan shouted something but i couldn't hear him. All that was running through my head was that i ruined it. My chest started to hurt and my vision became blurry, i couldn't breathe and my head felt light. I was frozen on the ground, staring at Stiles and Derek. I felt hands on my shoulders and something turn my face, then i saw through the blurriness that it was Logan, Amber and Asta behind him. Then my head was on his chest and he was telling me to breathe, but my ears were full of cotton. My head started to hurt and i felt Logan's chest rumble as he shouted something.

Third person

"Amber! get her enhaler!" The boy shouted. Stiles had stopped crying and by now had realized what Derek and he had done. He stared at the scene in front on him, the boy, Logan craddling the girl close while holding her enhaler to her mouth.

1st person

I felt something against my mouth, then a sudden burst of oxygen forced its way through my lungs and i gave a deep shuddering breath and i became super aware of everything. The cotton in my ears is gone and everything is so loud again, i can hear my friends racing heart beats and my wolf is howling in agony at the panic attack i had and the pain i caused Stiles. I looked over to where i last saw Stiles and Derek to find that they weren't there and in fact right beside me. Derek plucked me from Logan's arms and i instantly wrapped myself around him like a koala to a tree, legs wrapped securly around his waist, arms around his neck. Stiles was hugging me from behind and my friends stood back, alowing me to have a moment with them. "I'm sorry, i didn't realize what we were doing, Stiles just got so upset i had to stop it" Derek whispered in apology. "Alright everyone, get away. Leave her alone and get back to your practice!" Mr. Miller said as he walked over. "You too Amber, Asta. Logan, you know what to do, take Stiles and Derek with you" He continued."He's going to take her to the first aid office then the year office okay?" He said quietly and i felt Derek nod his head but i didn't let go. "Come Gabby, let go, you'll be fine" Stiles said comfortingly but i shook my head, tears pricking the corners of my eyes and holding on tighter. "It's fine. I'll hold her while we go to where ever we go" Derek said gruffly, protectivness seeping into his voice. Stiles just smiled his understanding and turned around, motioning Logan to lead the way. Following Logan out the hall and into the street, a massive hallway with a glass roof and parts of a glass wall, we headed for the stairs which lead to the student reception and fist aid room. I held on to Derek, as if scared if i let go he would disappear. He just whispered quietly in my ear that everything would be alright. It wasn't until we were almost at the stairs leading to the reception that anyone spoke. "She sometimes does that. And she never speaks after an attack. Don't take any offence if she doesn't listen to you, Alfa Derek" Logan grins slightly. Derek and Stiles had the decency to look shocked. "She told you?" Stiles asked quickly and Logan stopped to turn around. "Of course she told me she was a werewolf, that 3 of her friends are witches and one is a vampire queen, another by the name of Eliot is a sparkly vampire a special breed that are very rare. And best of all, Gabby would always talk about The Derek Hale, Alfa Werewolf, the man she met when she was young and in America with her parents on a trip. She tells me a lot of things, has nothing but good things to say about you and Stiles, Derek" He said smugly, a smirk planted on his face. I growled lowly, "Don't speak about me like i'm not here" I whispered and Derek only shushed me, "Sorry" Stiles replied sencerly, looking at Derek. I sniffled and burried my head further into Derek's neck. Derek chuckled, "If you try to get any further in you'll end up actually in my neck" He said to me. I smiled, "Who knew Derek Hale had a sence of humor" I said grinning. "You do a good job at cheering her up, i can barely get her to talk after a panic attack" Logan said, wistfully. I sniffled again, but i still didn't let go of Derek. Logan nodded and walked up the stairs quietly. We followed and i snuggled back down into Derek, me and my wolf both calm for the first time since the fire.

"Alright, follow the light for me Gabby" The nurse said and she shone a torch in my eyes before moving it, me following after it. "Good" She said and i gave her a small smile. I was sitting on one of them weird bed things that you find in a doctors room after they managed to pry me off Derek and he and Stiles stood beside me, one on each side. Logan stood outside because Derek didn't trust him, he had a weird aura surrounding him. "Alright you're good for today, don't forget to take your pills hun, with your paranoia and ADHD you won't get better without them" She tutted and i gave a week chuckle with a nod to show i understood. She led us out and i had my hands in Der's and sty's. Hehe it's their new nick names. "Okay now to the year office" i sighed and we were off heading back down the stairs to what i like to call 'The Office of Doom'


End file.
